My Hero Academia: Shima's Start!
by Shima Bokusochi
Summary: Part two of Shima Bokusō-chi's story! Read as his story unfolds in front of your eyes! As you read this story, remember you must keep in mind some things happen for a reason and some don't! In this part, you experience SUSPENSE! ACTION! TRAGEDY! DRAMA! Anything that most fanfiction critics would probably call cringy! But nevermind that! Please enjoy My Hero Academia: Shima's Story!


Bokusō-chi Apartment, Musutafu, Japan

9:34am.

March 4th

Shima sits at his table pondering about U.A. and just how much different it's going to be compared to Junior High. Just then he hears the clunking noise of his mailbox from outside. He immediately stood up and ran towards the door the sound of his breathing echoing throughout his empty apartment. He opens the and slowly reaches for the mailbox on the side of the door. Just then, he hears a voice from across the apartment complex, "Izukuuuu! It's here! It's here!" He looks across the way and sees a plump woman with green hair quickly turning around and practically charging into her apartment.

Shima takes that as a sign to open his mailbox and look through his mail. He pulls out a single envelope, he flips it around and sees a wax stamp that seals what's inside. He smiles and quickly runs into his apartment, he then tears open the envelope revealing a small circular gadget. "Hey! I know what this is! It's a portable holographic video letter! Pretty fancy, guess I should have expected something like that from U.A. of all places." He says as he places it on the table. A screen then projects upwards. A roughed up character appears on the screen wearing a black tuxedo and messy hair. "Hello, Bokusō-chi Shima. My name is Shota Aizawa, you might also know me as the Pro Hero EraserHead. Now, I've got a few things to address before I review your results." The man explains. Shima immediately turns and looks at the sofa across the room, sitting on the sofa is his Spider-Fox costume. He then looks back at the hologram. "Alright, this is recorded just for you, Bokusō-chi. I am aware of who you are, and what you do on the sidelines. Given that you are the Spider-Fox, and foolishly showed off your quirk and gadgets during the entrance exams. No one really seemed to notice, except me." Aizawa says with a firm tone. Shima starts to sweat profusely as his fists clench, the anxiety filling his body. "I may add, that absolutely no one but me is aware of this and I asked to record this in privacy without review. So your secret is still safe. Now, onto what's in store for you. Since you are the Spider-Fox, any charges against you would completely ruin your chances of getting into U.A. but given you show promise and a drive to save people in need. I am informing you that you have been accepted into U.A. High School's Hero Course." He grins directly into the camera, "Welcome to the Hero Academia, Bokusō-chi Shima." He says loudly. Shima begins to shake, but not in fear, but rather with sheer excitement.

U.A. High School Campus, Class 1-A

8:30am

March 9th

Walking through the halls of U.A. Shima, in his brand new school uniform, comes across his classroom. "Alright! Class 1-A! Here we are!" He shouts happily as he reaches for the door. Just then, from the inside of the classroom he starts to hear a voice progressively getting closer and closer to the door. "Disgraceful! All students must keep a soft level of volume when talking in school halls and classrooms!" The door slides open quickly, revealing a tall male in the same uniform as Shima. "You, state your name and business!" The student says firmly. "Oh! Uh, hi! I'm Shima Bokusō-chi. I'm in classroom 1-A." Shima replies slightly frightened. "Did you say, Shima Bokusō-chi?" A familiar voice calls from inside the classroom. Just then a familiar face pokes out through the doorway. It was Tsuyu Asui! Shima's face lights up with a smile, "Tsu! You made it in!" He says with excitement. "I see you made it in, too. Welcome to Class 1-A." She ribbits. The male students straightens his posture and bows, "My apologies for my rudeness. It is a pleasure to meet you, Shima Bokusō-chi. My name is Tenya Iida. Please, come into class and take a seat." Tenya camly speaks as he steps to the side allowing Shima to walk past and into the classroom. Shima takes a seat next to a short student with purple bubbly hair. Shima turns to the boy and smiles. "Hi, my name's, Shima. So you wanna be a hero as well?" Shima asks. "I'm Mineta! Yeah, I do wanna be hero!" He replies, slowly starting to drool as he stares up at the ceiling. Shima laughs uncomfortably as he nods. "Don't worry about Mineta, he's pretty much little pervert." Tsu says to Shima. Shima keeps laughing still slightly uncomfortable.

10 minutes later

Shima admires the classroom as the rest of the students are filling the room and sitting in their seats. Only students out of their seats are Tenya, Ochaco Uruaka, and Izuku Midoriya. "I wonder how many friends we're gonna make!" Ochaco says with excitement. Just then a monotone voice interrupts. "If you just came here to make friends, then I suggest you pack it up and leave." Izuku turns and sees a sleeping bag on the floor of the hallway, he freezes showing a face of absolute fear and confusion. The sleeping bag rises and unzips revealing the same scruffy unkempt man from Shima's test result letter. It was Shota Aizawa, "Now get to your seats." He says with the same monotone voice as before. The three students get into their seats as Aizawa walks to the front of the room at the same time, glancing over at Shima in the back of the classroom. Shima sweats as he looks up at Aizawa across the room. "Alright, so today, we're taking an apprehension test. This test will be taken to analyze your abilities and get a good idea of what your quirks are and what they can do. We'll head out to the training area in a few, right now, get your training clothes on and walk out in a single file line." Aizawa orders the class, still looking tired and bored. "Yes, Mr. Aizawa!" The class replies in sync as they get into line and walk out of the classroom to the locker rooms.

7 minutes later

After the class gets set up in all their blue PE training uniforms, they head out to Aizawa's designated training area. "Ah, you're here. Now, let's begin this apprehension test. Bakugo, what was your best distance when throwing a softball in Junior high?" He asks Katsuki Bakugo. "Hm?.. uh, about sixty-five meters?" Katsuki replies. Aizawa holds up a large ball and hands it to Katsuki. "Try throwing it using your quirk. This screen will display how far this ball is thrown." He says holding up a device shaped like a phone. Katsuki walks over the throwing spot and starts to stretch. Tsuyu walks up to Shima, "I wonder how far he'll throw the ball." She says intrigued. "Heard he got first place in the entrance exams, he's probably the real deal." Just then Shima looks back to day of the entrance exams, and his first encounter with Katsuki. "Hey, Shrimp. You better get in, cuz I wanna fight you.." Katsuki's words ring through Shima's head. Just then, a loud boom fills the class's ears, "DIE!" Katsuki yells as he throws the ball in sync with his explosion sending the ball flying far off into the distance. The class looks on in amazement as Aizawa holds up the phone displaying the distance the ball was thrown, "Seven Hundred and Five meters?" The class shouts. "Man, such power.." Denki Kaminari says in awe. "Alright, let's get this over with. Everyone, get in line." Aizawa orders. "Oh and by the way, this test is ranked, and the person who has the lowest score gets sent home and loses all chances of becoming a hero." Aizawa smiles devilishly as the class gasps. "Wait, you can't just send us home, I mean, we just got here! It's unfair!" Ochaco shouts. "Oh, and villain attacks, natural disasters, and people losing their lives IS fair?" Ochaco winces at Aizawa's response. "If you can't manage to pull your weight, and end up at the bottom, then there is no reason you should become a hero. So you better do your best in this test. Show me it's no mistake that you are here." Aizawa orders loudly. Shima crosses his arms, "He's right.. that's why I want to be a hero. I can't just stand watch innocent people get hurt in crises." Shima thinks to himself. He looks up with determination. "This is my start! And I'm gonna do the best I can!" He shouts internally.

50-Meter Dash

Shima stretches his legs at the starting line, he readies himself for a full on sprint. "Ready, Go!" The robot voice shouts. Shima immediately starts bolting towards the end. Continuously picking up speed, he passes the line. "6.01 seconds!" The robotic voice shouts. Tsu hops over, "Not bad, Shima! Watch this!" Tsu goes over to the starting line and readies herself for a long hop. "Begin!" The robot voice shouts. Tsu performs a long jump, Shima cheers her on as she hops straight over the end line. "5.58 seconds!" The robot again shouts.

Grip Strength

Aizawa hands Shima a strange device. "Grip as hard as you can on this. It'll read your grip strength in kilograms." Shima nods as grips down on the device, "250.07kg?" Aizawa looks puzzled. Shima looks up at Aizawa confused. "You're really strong for your body type. You're really thin, yet your initial grip strength is remarkable." Aizawa looks at Shima. "Well anyways, onto the next trial." Aizawa said nonchalantly as if he wasn't surprised at all.

Standing Long Jump

Shima looks upon the sandbox, smirking like he knows he'll clear it. "Come on, Bokusō-chi, we don't all day." Aizawa shouts impatiently. Shima looks back and nods. With one swift motion, Shima leaps, everything slows down in Shima's mind, he feels fully aware of all his surroundings, just then he notices All Might hiding from around the corner of the building behind, just then, everything speeds up back to reality and Shima lands clearing the sand box entirely. Shima looks behind him, no longer sensing All Might. Shima pauses and then goes back to his other classmates.

Ball Throw

Aizawa places the ball into Shima's hand. "Alright, Bokusō-chi, this is your final test. Show us what you can do." Aizawa says looking into Shima's eyes. Shima nods as he walks up to the throwing spot. "Alright, Shima, you got this. Just gotta use your super spider strength, let's see how far you can throw it." Shima thinks to himself. He gets into a throwing position, he swiftly overhand throws the ball and sends it flying off far into the distance, the impact of the throw causing the wind to frantically flow, Shima's uniform flailing at loose points. Aizawa holds up the phone, "417.0m?!" The rest of the class shouts in confusion. Hanta Sero shouts, "He's so skinny though!" Shima laughs shyly as he starts walking back to the class.

"Alright, Midoriya, you're up next." Aizawa states as he places the ball in Izuku Midoriya's hand. Izuku nods as he steps up to the throwing spot. He stands still for a bit before getting into a throwing position. Izuku throws the ball but barely throws it far enough to be considered average. Izuku then looks puzzled, then looks at his hand. "I erased your quirk." Aizawa states as he walks up to Izuku. The class looks incredibly confused as they can't hear what Aizawa is saying to Izuku. Just then Iida leans next to Shima, "Midoriya's quirk is incredibly odd. Whenever he uses it, he breaks his bones. I saw it happen when in the entrance exams." Iida says, explaining the possible reason why Aizawa stopped Izuku's quirk. Shima looks over at Izuku seeing Aizawa walk away as Izuku takes the ball again, pausing for longer than before. Just then, Shima senses All Might again, he's watching the class, but keeping most of his focus on Izuku. Izuku throws the ball, he sends it flying, the wind around him blowing outwards as the ball takes off far off into the sky. It appears Izuku's index finger is broken. "Mr. Aizawa..! As you can see, I'm still standing!" Izuku shouts as he clenches his fist. Aizawa grins in shock, "This kid!" The class cheers, except for Katsuki. Katsuki then yells at the top of his lungs as he begins to charge at Izuku, "DEKUUUUU! TELL ME HOW THE HELL YOU DID THAT!" He shouts before getting restrained by Aizawa's scarf. "What? What's with this scarf?" Katsuki shouts. "It's made of a special metallic alloy, incredibly hard to break. Also, I would prefer you don't make me use my quirk much.." Aizawa says, retracting the scarf back around his shoulders. ".. It gives me serious dry eye."

Izuku runs back to his classmates while Bakugo stands still, dumbfounded.

Later

The students gather around in front of Aizawa, waiting for him to show the results of the quirk assessment test. "Alright, here are the results for your test, and remember, person ranked the lowest gets sent home." He reminds the class as he displays leaderboard on a holographic machine. Shima looks closely at the display for him name, he scored just below Shoji, turns out he isn't getting sent home. He then turns his attention to the lowest rank. "What? Midoriya?" He shouts in his mind. Everyone gasps. Aizawa immediately turns off the display. "By the way, no one's getting sent home. That was just a ruse to make sure you all gave it your all." Aizawa grins, turning around and walking away. "Are you serious! What a dirty trick, Mr. Aizawa!" The class shouts, while Shima chuckles under his breath kinda expecting that's what was going to happen.

End of class

Class 1-A

Shima packs up his textbooks and wandering off in his mind, "hmm.. Who teaches us, Science?" He thinks to himself. Just then, Tsu comes up behind him, "Hey, Shima." Shima jumps turning his head to look behind him, "Oh, hey Tsu!" He cheerfully replies. "So, I was won-" Tsu then gets interrupted by Aizawa, "Bokusō-chi, I'd like you to stay after class for a bit." Shima and Tsu pause as they look at each other, "Don't worry, we'll talk later." Shima says to Tsu, smiling reassuringly. She nods with a soft ribbit and walks out of the classroom, closing the door.

Shima puts on his backpack looks up at Aizawa. Just then, Aizawa's hair starts to stick upwards, his scarf slowly unraveling. Shima gasps and jumps backwards onto the wall, still sticking. "What the hell.." Aizawa says in shock. Shima grunts in confusion, "What are you trying to do, Mr. Aizawa!" Shima shouts. Aizawa's scarf retracts back around his shoulders as his hair drops down. "Your quirk should have been erased.. how are you still able to stick to that wall?" Aizawa questions. Shima drops down back onto his feet. "I don't know. Maybe you just can't erased genetically mutated quirks?" Aizawa immediately steps back a bit. "Did you say.. genetically mutated?" He asks. "Yeah, my Spider quirk was mutated into me from a radioactive spider bite." Shima states. "You have two quirks, how is that even possible?" Aizawa turns around. "Come with me, we'll be going to speak with Principal Nezu." He orders. "Y-Yes, sir." Shima complies following behind.

After School

Principal's Office

Aizawa knocks on the door, just then a speaker with a small sounding voice goes off. "Ah, Aizawa, you've brought a student? Come on in!" The door opens as Aizawa walks in with Shima timidly following behind. Aizawa steps to the side as Shima steps forward. He sees who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but is in fact, Principal Nezu! "Hello, I'm Principal Nezu, Bokusō-chi Shims, I presume?" He asks politely. Shima bows, "Yes, sir. My name is Shima Bokusō-chi." Shima replies. "Alright, I've already been given intel on what the situation is. So is this true that you have more than one quirk?" Nezu asks. "Yes sir, my biological quirk is known as Yami to my family. And my Spider quirk was genetically mutated into me by a radioactive spider bite." Shima explains. "I see, and can you give us explanations of how these quirks work?" Nezu politely asks. "We already have a pretty good definition of what your Spider quirk is. It allows you enhanced human strength, and allows you to stick to pretty much any service. As well as a heightened senses given I could tell you senses All Might spying on us during your quirk assessment test, your jumping ability is definitely out of this world, too." Aizawa explains. "Thank you, Mr. Aizawa. Well, Bokusō-chi. Can you just explain what your Yami quirk is?" Nezu asks. Shima immediately looks at the floor and begins to sweat profusely. "Y-Yes, sir.." Shima hesitates, showing a very noticeable element of fear. "Yami, is pretty self explanatory for what this quirk is. It all deals with the mental power and hands of the holder." Shima looks down at his hand. "Whenever I flex my hand at someone you can somewhat say it breaks their mind. And most of the time is very lethal. If the victim is lucky, they'll only be stunned for a few minutes or even hours." He forms a fist and grips his wrist with his other hand and starts to shake. "The more it's used, the user slowly begins to fall into a state of insanity, and starts to gain a thirst for blood.. It's why I never use my family's quirk, I'm afraid I'll hurt the people I love." Shima begins to tear up. Nezu gets up onto his desk and sits on the edge of it. "I see.. for someone to be afraid of his own power is definitely out of the ordinary. And is it true that you live by yourself?" Nezu asks with softer tone. Shima stands up straight and wipes his tears, "Yes, sir. My parents are no longer alive, and I fend for myself, but I'm okay. I manage just fine on my own." He replies. Nezu looks over to Aizawa signaling for him to please leave. Aizawa sighs lightly and nods, leaving the office.

Nezu hops down and walks up to Shima, "There there, chin up, young Bokusō-chi. I promise things will get better, now how about you head home?" He pats Shima's leg. "Yes, sir. Thank you for time." Shima smiles lightly as he walks out. Walking through the halls he slowly thinks to himself, "Oh no, I've been keeping Tsu waiting for so long!" Shima shouts before jogging off towards the school gate.

Shima walks out the front doors and looks around with Tsu nowhere in sight. He sighed, "Man, I gotta find some way to apologise.." He begins to walk to the front gate. "Apologise for what?" Tsu jumps beside Shima. Shima yelps in shock not expecting Tsu to just appear. "Tsu, you scared me!" He shouts laughing through his sentence. Tsu ribbits while placing her index finger against her chin. "So what did Mr. Aizawa want to talk about?" She asked. "Oh nothing much, just still in awe about my trip strength." Shima snickers. "I'm sorry, Tsu.. I can't tell you just yet. I can't risk you getting hurt or in trouble.." he sadly speaks in his mind. "I see, well, I guess tomorrow is another day, I'm glad you made it in Shima, and.. I also wanna thank you again for saving me from that zero point robot from the entrance exams." She smiles, her face lit up by the beautiful orange sunset. Shima grins holding up a thumbs up, "It was my pleasure, I couldn't just stand there and see you get trampled." Shima looks towards the gate, "Well, I'll let you get home. It's getting late." Shiam adds, Tsu nods as a reply. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shima!" Tsu shouts hopping off. "Back at you, Tsu!" He shouts back as he jumps onto buildings, heading towards his apartment.

With our main character feeling conflicted with emotions, experiences, and balances in his life. He still runs with a smile on his face, knowing he's where he belongs. Stay tuned next time! Who knows what might happen! Maybe we see some familiar faces? Maybe some action? Only time will tell! Now remember these words! Go beyond PLUS ULTRA!


End file.
